Such a recoil pad is known from DE 296 05 120 U1. The recoil pad described there is especially designed for sports shooters and constructed in such a way that the adjustability of the recoil pad can be suspended after a weapons inspection by a controllable blocking device. This should make it possible to check for compliance with competition rules during the competition. To this end, the recoil pad contains a base plate affixed to the rear end of a stock, on which base plate, an upper part, consisting of a middle part and wing parts affixed to it in a hinge like manner, is adjustably mounted. For the side adjustment of the recoil pad, additional threaded holes, within the sliding block, with stud screws countersinkable therein, are provided. By a corresponding adjustment of the two stud screws, it is possible to attain a lateral tilting of the middle part relative to the base plate. The adjustment of the lateral tilting, however, is relatively cumbersome and cannot be carried out readily without dismantling from the outside. Two additional stud screws located in the sliding bock on a contact surface with the middle part, parallel to the borehole for the affixing screw, must be also adjusted for an additional incline adjustment of the upper part, relative to the base plate. This adjustment also involves a corresponding effort.
The problem of the invention is to create an adjustable recoil pad of the type initially mentioned, which offers a simplified adjustment with a large number of adjustment possibilities.
This problem is solved by an adjustable recoil pad with the characteristics of Claim 1.
Expedient refinements and advantageous embodiments of the invention are the object of the subordinate claims.